Pikachu vs Sans
Pikachu vs Sans is a What-if battle which haves Ash's Pikachu from Pokemon vs Sans the skeleton from Undertale Description Undertale vs Pokemon. its a battle between 2 quick small power mascots who's faster. Who's stronger, who loves the ketchup more it's time for a battle to the DEATH Interlude Wiz: Ketchup a sauce that is loved all over the world but nobody love it more than Boomstick: the electric mouse Pikachu Wiz: and the punny skeleton Sans. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: Its our job to analyze their weapons, amour, and skills to find out who would win a Boomstick: DEATH BATTLE Sans Wiz: After the Monster and Human war. The monsters were send to the underground Boomstick: then a kid fell down a very deep hole and somehow didn't get hurt Wiz: His name is Frisk. And he ran into a lot of different monsters ranging from spear fish to skeletons Boomstick: If you dare to do the genocide route you run into the skeleton Sans Wiz: Sans is very lazy, and he makes puns and sleep all day but don't let that fool you Wiz: Sans haves a lot of attack ranging from Gaster Blasters to bones to the blue attack Boomstick: Let's talk about the huge freaking laser thing Wiz: Gaster blaster is these heads that fly to a spot and shoot a huge laser and do a lot of damage Wiz: Sans can summon a lot of these at a time and it even surrounded chara, and he can spawn them anywhere Boomstick: this might be my favorite weapon of all time Wiz: Sans also can move anybody with telekinesis Boomstick: Can he force choke with it. Wiz: sadly no. it's just used to move His opponent into a different attack and mess them up Boomstick: Can we talk about the bones Wiz: Sans can spawn bones and they hurt a ton. He can do many things with them Wiz: He can makes huge walls, He can make platforms and he can make big bones and little ones too Boomstick: is that all Wiz: no, Sans can use the blue attack Boomstick : the blue attack can only be avoided if you dont move Wiz: Sans uses bones and blue attack together to deal a lot of damage and it goes fast and anyone not use to sans will have a bad time Boomstick: this seems unstoppable Wiz: it isn't. Sans attacks are based on Karmic Retribution Boomstick: KARMA. the good guy and bad guy stuff Wiz: Yes, the more evil you are and how many things you have kill the stronger the attack is Wiz: that's why chara gets killed by sans pretty easy Wiz: Sans is very fast for being lazy and doing nothing Boomstick: when you tried to attack sans he dodges OUT OF THE WAY and make you miss why don't the other characters do that? Wiz: Sans is very fast by dodging all of charas attacks with really no effort Wiz: Also sans haves the shortcuts that makes no sense but it's most likely he teleports Boomstick: besides the Karma thing. This guy must be impossible to defeat Wiz: not really Boomstick: Sans attacks on chara do 1 damage a second and stops invincibility frames Boomstick: is that all Wiz: Sans gets tired after dodging for a while making him an easy target and He haves 1 HP Boomstick: it was almost too good to be true ( shows Sans and Papyrus in snowden) Sans: I been working a ton. A SkeleTON Papyrus: SANS Pikachu Wiz: In the world of pokemon. Every 10 year old gets a starter pokemon Boomstick: Ash was pretty late so he was stuck the electric mouse pokemon Pikachu Wiz: Pikachu is very small and looks weak but hes destroys when it comes to battles Wiz: Like all pokemon, Pikachu haves moves that he uses Boomstick: Thunderbolt is pikachus most famous attack and it packs a punch Wiz: Thunderbolt is a move that pikachu shoots a quick bolt that does a good amount of damage Wiz: Pikachu also uses Electric ball Boomstick: what's so special about it Wiz: The more slower the opponent, the stronger it is Boomstick: What if he's slower Wiz: it doesn't do that much damage then. Boomstick: Pikachu can move very fast with quick attack Wiz: Quick attack is a fast weak move that makes Pikachu attack first and run very fast Wiz: When Pikachu needs a lot of damage he uses the Volt tackle Boomstick: its beautiful and cool looking Wiz: the only flaw is the recoil that pikachu takes from it Pre Fight Who are rooting and betting for Rooting and betting Pikachu Rooting Pikachu betting Sans Rooting and betting Sans Rooting Sans and betting Pikachu